


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by blueoleandar93



Series: Pierced!Reid Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, collaring, dominant!reid, sissy play, submissive!morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months and Reid still can't get it right. So, he'll just have to learn the "hard" way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Get it, the Doctor. Because Reid's got doctorates. *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> (FYI: this is veryyyy kinky very very kinky. you have been warned)

"Okay... yeah, that's--oh? Alright, kid, I wouldn't.... oh, good... yeah, good... goddamnit!  _No_. Not at all. Just be a little bit harder with--whoa! No! Slow down! Slow, kid. Slow--fuck, stop. Stop it. Get up here." Morgan said determinedly. 

The little lump under the covers signifying the top of Reid's fuzzy haired head popped up in confusion from the center of the bed, a purple striped sock and a green zig zagged sock stuck out awkwardly from where the thick red comforter ended at the edge of the bed. Reid asked with muffled voice against the blanket, "Can you just give me one more chance? I think I've almost got it."

Morgan folded his arms from where he sat patiently in the bed, "If slobbering all over my dick like you were trying to seal an envelope is ' _almost_ ', I really don't want to know what you think 'got it' is."

Reid pushed his way up Morgan's body under the covers, trying to find his way out. The lump grew bigger and bigger as it approached Morgan like the shark fin in JAWS. Except, instead of a big psychotic fish, it was his depressingly cute coworker's red, frustrated pouty face. Reid sat up onto Morgan's waist, straddling him easily as their hairy calves brushed. Reid was clearly upset. He hates being told what to do. Hates it. Especially from his Sub. But, what he hates more than having to follow a specific set of guidelines is failing at completing them. Reid served up an unsatisfied glare, folding his arms right back at Morgan over his red, black, and white MIT Mathletes tee shirt, "No need to be curt with me, okay? I'm trying here."

Morgan fought his smile at Reid's pout, raising his hand to cup Reid's stern jawline, "Hey, kid, I know that. I just... think you would be better at this if you actually listened to me instead of fighting it. You don't know everything, and that's okay. That's what I'm here for."

Reid sighed, "I know, I know. But, taking direction from you is just... the last thing I want to be doing right now. I don't want you to have to wait for me to catch up. I want to please you. I want to be a good partner."

Morgan took Reid's face in both hands, tangling his fingers into his hair, "You are! You're a wonderful partner! You ride dick like a damn jockey, okay? You're so good at tying me down and making me feel safe -- and dear god, you spank me like a fucking pro. Spence, I couldn't ask for a better Dom. But, you can't suck cock to save your life. And that's alright with me, man. You're learning."

Reid gave Morgan that little puppy look which was always totally deceiving, because right after giving up those "pouty sex kitten" eyes he pulls a pair of silky, frilly panties out of his pocket and orders Morgan to wear them under his clothes all day at the office.  Extra points if they're on a case and Morgan doesn't get back to the hotel until two or three in the morning. Reid spoke in that gentle, but commanding voice, "Nothing I've ever worked on has taken this long. Pardon me if I'm frustrated."

Morgan gave back a flat look, "You've tried sucking me  _twice_. Not counting the time we first hooked up in Wyoming."

Reid glared, "Twice is a lot."

Morgan began to chuckle, taking his hands from Reid's face to lean in and kiss him on the forehead, "Babe. Twice is not a lot."

Reid muttered under Morgan's kiss, "Mmm, quit it with the kisses. I don't need to be coddled. I'm not a child. I've got this."

Morgan rubbed his nose against Reid's, "Fine, then quit bitchin' and suck me off. Get your cute little butt under the covers. Now."

Reid raised his eyebrows at his phrasing, before raising his hand and smacking his Submissive on the chest in punishment, "You need to watch your tone, buddy."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

Reid glared, "Like you mean it, or you're getting another smack."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "Promise?"

Reid raised his palm, "Unless you want a more severe punishment, you should show me respect. We're still sceneing here."

Morgan said simply, "As what? It started off with me being a good boy at work today, and that turned into student/teacher, which then got flipped because I started teaching instead of you, and now we're both confused."

Reid sighed, "Okay. I'm the teacher. You're still the student. You were a good boy. I tried to reward you, but I'm not good at rewarding with my mouth, so you're teaching me how to please you. I still have the power, I'm just letting you borrow  _some_  of it for now."

Morgan asked, "So, I'm teaching you, but I'm still the student?"

Reid nodded, "Yep."

Morgan let out a sly grin, "And you can still fail me if I disrespect you, because final exams are coming up and I'm like two points away from an E. And I've already been sent to the principal's office twice this week. One more time and I can't graduate. Oh, no. My parents are going to kill me, Doctor. I'll be your good boy if that gets me a passing grade."

Reid let out a surprised laugh, his tongue ring glinting in the dim light coming from the bedside table, making Morgan's skin heat up with longing, "You are so creative."

"I've been thinking about this all day. I haven't seen you naked in two weeks. What gives?" Morgan ran his large hands against Reid's soft tee shirted chest.

Reid gave Morgan a serious glance, "You know  _exactly_  what gives. You were being punished for touching me in public after I specifically told you that was not allowed."

Morgan smirked at the thought of his very purposeful misstep, "I said I was sorry."

Reid answered, "And I gave you all of your rules five weeks ago. You have them printed out, laminated, and stored safely in your wallet. You know them. I made sure of that."

Morgan hung his head in shame, "I didn't think you'd actually follow through with the punishment. You like it so much when I run my hands all over your skin and lick your--"

Reid folded his arms, "Yes, yes. I do rather enjoy the benefits of nudity when I'm around you, but you had to learn your place. You like testing our bonds. It's excruciatingly frustrating trying to dominate a Submissive who won't submit."

"I know I'm a bit of a brat." Morgan grimaced, "But--"

Reid rolled his eyes,  "A bit?"

Morgan continued firmly, " _But_  not seeing you naked for two weeks is pure torture. Especially blindfolding me and cuffing me up and making sure I can't feel you when we're getting frisky. Being so close to you and not being able to  _see_. That's just... awful."

Reid pulled Morgan close, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before wrapping his arms around Morgan's bare shoulders, "Good. Finally found, a punishment that works with you."

"You're not going to use this again though, right baby?" Morgan added, groaning as Reid ground his hips into Morgan's.

"It's  _Doctor_ , not 'baby'. And next time you defy me... it will be three weeks." Reid corrected as he swiveled his boxer clad bottom against Morgan's crotch, "...and a smack right where it really hurts." Reid let out a dark smirk as Morgan pressed the back of his head against the bed frame, pushing and pushing against him until his bare cock grew harder against his Dom's soft body. Reid took Morgan's wrists in his hands and pushed them against the wall above the frame of the bed, still grinding into Morgan's hips, "Yeah, that's right. You're feeling it now. My legs are touching your body. You can see the arms you love to have pushing you down. The neck you like to kiss. The collarbone you can't stop nibbling on. All this skin. Bared for you. All for you. I cover up at work, but when I go home with you... I can take it all off, right? Hmm? All of it. You want to see more? Yeah? Let me hear you say it, or I'll stop."

Morgan breathed through a moan as Reid teased him into his arousal, "Yeah, baby."

Reid smacked his Submissive on the chest once more, "I'm sorry,  _who_?"

Morgan panted, "Dr. Reid."

"Good boy." Reid grinned wickedly, thrusting his hips into Morgan's, "Now, say it louder. I can't hear you and if I can't hear you, that means my neighbors can't hear you. That means that they don't think I'm satisfying you. Am I satisfying you?"

"Yes, Dr. Reid!" Morgan shouted when Reid leaned down and bit his ear, feeling embarrassment at the tradition the two have adopted. If he doesn't yell loud enough to pierce the other apartments or earn them an angry knock on the other side of the wall, Morgan has to let Reid take a picture of him in a pair of frilly undergarments (which Reid has a suspiciously large drawer stuffed full of). And Morgan hated those -- the pictures, not the undergarments. Just knowing that Reid has naughty images of him on his phone, wearing something fit for for a Victoria's Secret model that barely even covered his bulging muscles or manly bits, makes Morgan uneasy because someone else might see them. He knows that Reid's empty promise to get Garcia to put these pictures up on the screen during a briefing with their whole team in attendance exist purely for Morgan's humiliation kink. That threat gets Morgan cumming in moments, frozen in fear and shame. But, it's obvious that a man like Reid would never do something like that.

Yet then again, what if Reid gets kidnapped and the Bureau has to look up his phone. And his info. And his pictures and sext messages between Morgan and him where they send even  _more_  dirty shit to each other at work. Like Reid dressed in nothing but low slung leather pants, dark eye makeup, and a whip. Like Morgan bent over and presenting in a lace hot pink thong, tied to the bed frame with one of Reid's ties, red marks on his bottom from a swift spanking. Reid would die if Hotch (never mind the rest of the team) sees those. Added to the fact that Reid is a white man in a position of power in the government constantly sending promises of punishment and sexual humiliation to a black man with a sketchy past, Reid could be fired immediately for committing a racist hate crime. Even though that's totally not what's going on here, it looks fucking awful to someone who doesn't know the whole story.

Morgan let out a breathy groan, submitting to Reid with a bow of his head while panting under his boyfriends thrusts, "I'm... I'm trying to be good."

"No, you're not. If you were trying, Mrs. Tate downstairs would have gotten her gospel tapes out to drown out the heathens, having loud, blasphemous, abominable sex in the room above her born-again 'straight' son's bedroom." Reid watched Morgan's skin grow heated and feverish under him with amusement, "You know he wacks off while I fuck you, right? You know how much he wants to be me? You know how he looks at us on the elevator when his mother points and stares? That twinky little nineteen-year-old wants to bend over for you on a stack of Bibles and who can blame him? You're so gorgeous. Men would kill to be where I am right now. On top of your naked body, getting you hard, edging you, slapping you, making you cum like the bitch you are. Yeah? You like that, don't you. You like that every man that's ever looked at you has to walk around with cream in his pants after you kick down a door, or prove your genius in the board room, or shake your cute little butt on the dance floor. You like that you make men desperate for sex, you like the way you soak women's panties through with just a glance. I would call you a whore, but why? Your sex appeal is power, and you know it. You use it. Ruthlessly." Reid took Morgan by the face and kissed his lips while he ground his bottom into Morgan's straining bare erection, "Incubus. That's what you are. Sexy little Fallen angel. Venus flytrap in the flesh. You just lure me in and before I know it, I'm riding your cock like it's all I know how to do." Reid groaned against Morgan's lips, "You don't know how hard it is to last around you. And before I was allowed to touch you? Gosh, I'd have to jerk off in the bathroom, fingers knuckle deep inside of me, praying for the chance to push all of the papers off of your desk and lower myself on to your big cock and sink my teeth into your long neck and paint your perfect face with my cum and put a collar right around that pretty little throat. I wanted to fuck you so hard, your dick would fatten up at the mere mention of me. And I did it. Didn't I?"

Morgan nodded weakly, "You did, mmm... yeah... you feel so good..."

Reid chuckled darkly, "Look at you. You're so turned on. I barely even did anything. I must be screwing you  _real_  good."

Morgan complained against the onslaught of soft fabric and plump rear against his hard on, "You are. You fuck me the best. You dick me down like no one else."

Reid nodded, petting the top of Morgan's head with soft motions, "Yes, I do. I make you scream, don't I? I make you hard in the office. I make you positively  _drip_  with anticipation on the jet. You are in a constant state of wanting me on top of you. Why? Why do you think? Open ended question, Mr. Morgan, prove your answer."

"Because you put me in my place. At your feet. You made me yours. And now, I belong to you. My heart is yours, my head is yours, my cock is yours." Morgan panted with need, desperate to shove Reid's pants down, pull that plug out, and sink into his tight, soft, warm, wet-- "Fuck! I can't stop thinking about how much I want to be inside you. You feel so good. You're so fucking pretty, Doctor. Come on, push harder..."

Reid shook his head, tutting in disappointment, "Harder? What? You don't give me direction unless I ask for it. Did I ask for it?"

Morgan whimpered, "No."

Reid sighed, stilling his movements against his Sub's body, "Well, I guess I should just go home, then. You know, since you don't need a Dom right now."

Morgan struggled against Reid's surprisingly strong grip, "Please, no. Please stay. I need it."

Reid chuckled darkly, "Morgan. You're a strong, powerful, independent man. You don't need shit. And you damn sure don't need me to cum."

Morgan complained, "Yeah, I know, but I still want--"

"Ah! There it is." Reid leaned in and bent down at the shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his Sub's neck, "You  _want_. You do not need, understand?"

Morgan nodded quickly, "I understand, Doctor."

Reid kissed Morgan twice more before licking gently under his jaw and thrusting his hips harder into his Sub's crotch, "Good. Good job. You're such a good, smart boy. The best anyone could ever ask for. I'm so lucky to have such a brilliant, handsome Submissive. So responsive and talented. So perfect." Morgan preened under Reid's compliments, closing his eyes as Reid began to pet his shoulders. He felt himself calm down and sink into the pleasure. Reid made him feel so safe and collected. Every time Morgan gives himself over to Reid, he feels this sense of complete trust and submission that he's never felt with another partner or Dominant. Maybe it's because they've been friends for so long. Maybe it's because he knows Reid better than the kid knows himself. Maybe it's because he loves Reid so much, he can hardly breathe when he thinks about it.

What he knows for sure is, deciding to submit to Reid after two months of a strictly non-kinky relationship with him was the best decision he'd made in years. Yes, the sex was amazing without all the extra accoutrement that came with the Dom/Sub dynamics they added to it. Surprisingly, Reid was shy and virtuous when he wasn't kinking it out in bed for him. He would blush and breathe out pleads and begs through his whimpered moans. Gosh, it was so cute. Everything Morgan dreamed of when he first started beating off to the thought of him. 

But, after two months of honeymoon-like bliss, Reid sat him down in his apartment after a long day of work, amidst his bursting bookshelves and soft burgundy throw pillows and asked if they could add something new to their relationship -- something he knew that they were both into. Reid was a bit nervous. He'd never had a Sub before, and didn't really know how to do much outside of researched theory. It was agreed upon that for the entirety of the weekend ahead of them, Reid would act as Morgan's full time submissive to learn the trade first hand. 

So, after writing out a firm list of what Reid was okay with and not okay with, they set on forming a list of very simple rules and gave Reid a training collar during their lunch break at work. Reid smiled softly upon seeing the collar. It used to be Morgan's years ago, the last time he had a Dom. It was a soft, thin brown leather. Very expensive and fit discreetly underneath Reid's work collar if he was cool with putting it on then and there. Reid was comfortable with it, scurrying away to the bathroom to fasten it in place before coming back to his desk. Every few minutes or so, Morgan would glance across the bullpen to see Reid placing his hand at the base of his throat, under his tie. It was kind of exhilarating, Morgan knows. Having this secret laying just beneath the surface, oh yeah. Reid was feeling it. 

That was the first time over the course of the weekend that Morgan thought that Reid might have some subby undercurrents running through him. 

Turns out, he didn't. Reid didn't feel that spark, that need, that sense of overwhelming "right"ness. He enjoyed it from a strictly educational sense -- like he does with most things -- and thanked Morgan constantly for the experience. 

When they headed to Morgan's home in their shared car, Morgan asked if Reid was ready to begin a 15 minute scene when they reached the driveway. It was small and easy to picture, so Reid accepted. Once the car pulled into the asphalt, Morgan told Reid to unbutton his shirt, take it off, and hand his tie to him. He wanted to see the way the collar fit nice and snug against Reid's throat. The scene was simple. He opened the car door for Morgan, walked him to the front door and opened that as well. He then sat on the floor of the kitchen beside Morgan as he heated up the dinner he prepared for the two of them this morning. Afterward, Morgan took it to the couch, where Reid sat on the floor beside him. He turned on the television to watch the nightly news, eating his portion while Reid watched. 

Finishing up his food, he took the second plate from where it sat on the couch beside him. Pinching up a deviled egg filled to the brim with warm curry, cool tomatoes and chutney, he reached down and placed it in front of Reid's mouth telling him it was dinner time. Reid gave him an undignified grimace before blushing in shame, leaning forward to eat the messy egg from Morgan's fingers. He was told to lick up the mess he made as he finished each piece of finger food Morgan passed down, his tongue ring flicking against Morgan's skin every few moments. 

By the end of the weekend, Reid was filled with a wealth of knowledge. He knew how to ask permission, how to be respectful, how to correctly use safe words, how to enter each scene with full informed consent, how to use different methods and forms of impact play, how to tie bondage ropes and belts, how to draw up documents between the two, and how to make sure that while the two were in a Dominant/Submissive relationship their influence in the relationship was still completely and utterly equal.

God, Reid was a natural. 

He was so fucking glad to get out of that collar. It was fun and all, but he wanted the reigns. Immediately. That Sunday night, he handed over a wallet sized laminated list of 13 rules for Morgan to follow:

  1.       The Submissive must send his Dominant a picture of him every morning before work.
  2.       The Submissive must never touch his Dominant in public.
  3.       The Submissive must never open a door for himself when his Dominant is present.
  4.       The Submissive must wear one piece of jewelry given to him by his Dominant at all times.
  5.       The Submissive must notify his Dominant whenever he drinks alcohol.
  6.       The Submissive must join his Dominant for dinner twice a week.
  7.       The Submissive must kneel whenever his Dominant enters a room, but only if they are alone.
  8.       The Submissive must address his Dominant as "Doctor" or by his first name.
  9.       The Submissive must wear whatever uniform his Dominant provides for them for the duration of time they spend alone in his Dominant's home. If no uniform is provided, he must be nude.
  10.   The Submissive must notify his Dominant whenever he engages in self-pleasure.
  11.   The Submissive must sleep nude when he shares his Dominant's bed.
  12.   The Submissive must allow his Dominant to bestow three compliments to him daily.
  13.   The Submissive must not make light of chosen safe words.



Morgan's eyebrows raised at the uniform part. He hasn't ever used those before, and found himself worrying for a moment about what Reid would choose. Reid watched the emotions play across his face and asked if Morgan had any issues with any of the rules, because they could be changed. Morgan shook his head and accepted. 

And ever since, they've had all kinds of fun. 

At first, Reid's punishments were actually kind of hot, so Morgan started breaking some rules on purpose. The first few times, he was taken over Reid's knee and spanked in his kitchen with a ruler, but Morgan kept getting turned on by it, so they had to stop that one. Next, Reid tried sissy play (making him walk about in nothing but frilly satin undergarments and stockings), but Morgan liked that too. So, he had left Morgan no choice. Breaking any of the 13 rules stated above results in some form of sexual withholding.

The next time Morgan broke one of their rules (not texting/calling Reid before going out to have a drink with Penelope), Reid got creative. He put Morgan in a cock cage, bound his wrists behind his back, and had Morgan watch as he slowly stripped out of his work clothes. Then, naked, Reid crawled up his body, pushed him to the bed, ordered Morgan to get his tongue ready, and sat on his face while he jerked himself off slowly. He didn't take Morgan out of the cage until he had spurted cum all over Morgan's lips.

The next time Morgan broke one of their rules (not kneeling when Reid entered the room after leaving one of their movie night sessions for a bathroom break), Reid edged him all night. Forbidding Morgan's orgasm for an entire 40 minutes before letting him release. Morgan came so hard and so heavily that he lost consciousness for three minutes. That scared Reid immensely and when Morgan came to, Reid was crying, body wracked with shakes as he trembled in fear. Morgan was fine, more satisfied than ever, but Reid was almost too freaked out to even speak. They broke their scene and he promised to never edge Morgan that long again. Morgan spent the whole night holding Reid close and comforting him through the guilt, promising Reid that he didn't go too far and that he was okay. 

And, just last week, Morgan touched him in public. Right in front of their entire team, in the middle of a briefing, Morgan reached over and wrapped an arm behind his chair. His fingers brushed Reid's shoulder before giving them a loud, claiming pat and scooting their chairs in closer to give Reid one of those smiles that makes him blush every time.

Reid thinks it may have something to do with the fact that they had a new temp in the room, Agent Rodriguez. Agent Rodriguez was gorgeous. Gentle dark stubble, impeccably trimmed hair, designer suits, brows fleek as fuck, and eyes like a sexy demented hawk. The dude had the  _nerve_  to be twenty seven years old as he spent every damned moment of his first case with them staring at Reid's ass like he is the sexy cheer captain in his first freshman study hall.

No. Hell fuck no.

Reid is Morgan's. In every way. But, the glares, hisses, and eye-threats aren't enough for Agent Rodriguez.  No. Morgan thought he had to piss in a damned circle around Reid's desk for him to get the picture. But, he didn't. So, he sat beside Reid during their next briefing, wrapped his arm around Reid, and staked his claim. Good news, Rodriguez backed off. Bad news, he was in total breach of his Submission and probably wouldn't be allowed to cum again until he's 60. But, was it worth it? Fuck yes. Every last second.

Until Reid told him that his punishment was going an entire two weeks without seeing Reid naked. And, by naked, Reid means anything that isn't fully clothed, Morgan's not allowed to see.

That was harsh. Morgan thought he could handle it though. He'd seen Reid naked before, loads of times. It should be enough to last him, right? No. Not at all. Reid didn't say he wouldn't be bare at all around Morgan. He just said that Morgan wouldn't be allowed to bear witness. He'd be blindfolded every time Reid so much as changed his socks in his vicinity.

And it was killing him.

To the point where he saw the inside of Reid's wrist at work when he handed JJ a case file and nearly jizzed his pants under his desk.

What was weird about it was, they could still have sex during. Oh, yeah. But the lights were off and Morgan's eyes were covered and his wrists were bound during the whole thing. He couldn't touch either. Only be touched.

So, when Reid walked out of his bedroom today after changing out of his work clothes. Morgan looked up from where he had kneeled in his living room and saw his bare arms in the tee shirt, and bit his lip, greedily soaking in Reid's bared porcelain skin. Reid smirked knowingly, "On your feet."

Morgan rose, hard as a rock in his work slacks as Reid looked him up and down, opening his mouth to flick his ring clad tongue at him before grabbing the bottom of his tee shirt and lifting it just a bit so that his Submissive could see the sharp rise of his bare hipbone, "Wanna try out that vibrating ring I told you about?"

And, that's how they got where they are now, Reid straddling Morgan's hips after his third failed blowjob.

Morgan watched as Reid gave a satisfied smile at Morgan's state of arousal before leaning in to kiss his lips and grab the covers, dragging them over his head confidently. He spoke underneath the sheets, "I have a good feeling about this time."

"That makes one of us." Morgan snickered before feeling a warning slap against his ribs, wiggling his eyebrows in pleasure, "Ooh. I might have to mouth off more often."

Reid grumbled under the comforter as he made his way down Morgan's naked body, lifting his hand up and scratching a soft line down Morgan's chest, fingernail catching on his nipple before settling above his chiseled abdomen, "I freaking dare you. There's a lot more where that's coming from, and I'm not afraid to punish you for speaking out of line."

Morgan let Reid scratch him, hissing at the slight pain but ultimately enjoying the endorphins thereafter, "Shit, yeah... how about we switch gears here. Maybe you could just hop up, tie me to the headboard, slap me around a little, and fuck me 'till we both pass out. I'd be real into that."

Reid sunk his teeth into Morgan's hipbone, sucking a kiss into the skin after marring it, "Stop writing this off as a failure, Derek! I am going to master the art of oral sex  _tonight_ , and that's a promise."

Morgan moaned in pleasure, feeling Reid's large warm hands running up his thighs and curling around to pull his ass in closer to his face, "I love it when you get all determined."

Reid smirked against Morgan's hips, kissing his hipbone again and trailing the wet metal ball in his mouth along the raised skin, "Damn straight you do. Now, let me try this again. Mouth wide, cheeks in, tongue raised flat against lower teeth, down and around..." Morgan felt wet heat over the head of his cock, a couple of inches down before it tightened and Reid began to suck. Mmm, yeah. That was nice. Real nice. But, he shouldn't count his chickens, because Reid usually fucks up right after this.

He sucked slowly and steadily, breathing through his nose and bobbing his head while keeping one solid suck, ring prodding gently. Yep, that felt a bit too light and airy. But not too bad. Manageably weird. Reid started alternating his sucks before he started drooling. Like a lot. And some of it got on Morgan's right testicle. He shuddered, "Eww."

Reid popped off of his dick, growling from under the covers, "What now?!"

Morgan groaned, "You just spat on my balls! That is not okay!"

Reid asked, "You don't like that shit?"

Morgan complained, "No! I'm kinky, but damn."

Reid rested his scratchy chin against Morgan's knee, mumbling into his skin, "Baby?"

Morgan grinned at the nickname, his eyes crinkling with joy and surprise. Reid never calls him that. Ever. No matter how often Morgan pushes him to go as crazy with the pet names as he does. Morgan failed fighting the smile bleeding into his voice, "Yeah, hon?"

Reid finished softly, "I'm really fucking frustrated."

Morgan sighed, "I know."

Reid added, "And my jaw hurts. Your dick is not for beginners, you know that, right?"

Morgan smirked, "Oh, I am well aware."

Reid muttered, "I think I need a break."

Laughing gently, Morgan palmed the top of his boyfriend's head from over the blanket, "Awwh, of course, Doctor. It's no big deal. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You don't have to get it  _today_. We've got all the time in the world."

Reid crawled up the covers before wrapping his arms around Morgan and pressing the side of his face against Morgan's broad chest. His soft curls tickled Morgan's bare skin as his head burrowed when he kissed Morgan's neck. He was warm. Morgan felt content to just lay here with him forever. Reid has absolutely no idea how long Morgan's dreamt of holding him like this, and Morgan kind of doesn't want him to know. He doesn't know why. Kissing the top of his Dom's hair, Morgan asked, "Permission to expand on my student teaching lesson?"

"What do you mean? I'm clearly not doing well." Reid muttered.

Morgan grinned, nudging his nose against Reid's hair, "Oh, but this part is an easy A."

Reid asked quietly, "...what do you mean?"

Morgan spoke up, "You're going to lay there and I'm going to  _suck_  your cock like I've never sucked it before, alright? And you're going to take notes on it until you cum. And then, your homework will be showing me what you learned tomorrow night. You're not getting graded on it or anything, I just want to see where you are."

Reid's hand trailed along the expanse of Morgan's chest, a smile blossoming as his cheeks warmed Morgan's skin, "I know you're a switch and all, but there is no dominating a Dominant, you know this."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to dominate you. I just trying a different approach. If it's too kinky for you..."

Reid shook his head, "Whoa, whoa. You think I can't handle it?"

Morgan added, "Well, you were just so upset, I figured--"

"--what kind of notes?" Reid cut him off impatiently, "I'll write the damned thing in MLA format, APA,  _Chicago_ \--"

Morgan started to smile widely, "Whatever you like. There's a memo pad on my bedside table next to the phone. You're going to grab the blue pen beside it, not the red one. That one's for me to correct your errors."

Reid started to laugh gently, "It's cute that you think I make errors."

"Boy." Morgan pushed at Reid's willowy chest with a chuckle, "Quit playing."

"Fine, fine." Reid sat up and reached beside him for the memo pad and pen, "I promise to be attentive. You're lucky I'm a good student."

Morgan sat up and cracked his knuckles, pushing the covers up to manuver himself around them as he muttered under his breath, "The only way you'd learn anything is if I put it in terms of repetitive systematic academia, so it's not like I have any other choice..."

Reid raised his eyebrows, "What was that you whispered? Because it sounded like sass."

Morgan leaned over and kissed his Dominant on the forehead with a flirty smirk as he slipped into his soft, husky Subby voice, "It was. You know I'm a bratty Sub, Doctor. This isn't news to you."

Reid nodded as he settled into the pillows against the bed frame, "Darn right you're a brat. I have punished you so many times this month, it's unbelievable. I mean, you get off on orders, right?"

Morgan tugged the sheets up to his chest, giving a flirty grin as he answered, "Yeah, but I get off on breaking them too."

Gosh, it was sweltering under there. He doesn't know how Reid did it. If he wasn't sweating before, he sure was now. Maybe keeping a sheet, a quilt, and a comforter on the bed while trying to give some head wasn't a good idea, he figured. But, the window was open. It was freezing outside. Being February in DC, it was snow season and a light flurry painted their cheeks red as they ran from the car into the house. Paired with the decent heating system Morgan installed when he first started working on this house in September, the breeze coming in through the open window was just perfect. Under the covers though? Not so much. 

Reid smirked as his boyfriend shuffled moodily underneath the blankets, saying to the lump that was his head, "You just like it when I reprimand you, you naughty boy. You want to be humiliated. You want your flaws pointed out and exploited and  _gosh_ , it's like you're hungry for punishment. I don't get it, but I'm glad to dish it out."

Morgan pushed Reid's tee shirt up to place kisses on his soft, flat belly, "You're good at it too. That spanking last week was top notch. Woo! Makes me want to break rules all the time!"

Reid replied flatly, "You  _do_  break rules all the time."

"Sorry," Morgan pouted against Reid's belly, "I'm not a very good Submissive, am I, Doctor? You deserve someone who listens better."

Reid placed his hand on top of Morgan's head and petted it over the sheets, "Oh, nonsense. You listen just fine. The problem is your massive wild streak. Strangely, I don't want to break it out of you. You constantly defy my rules and preen under my hand, but not because you disrespect me. Because you crave my attention and you feel I pay the most attention to you when I'm punishing you. But, I don't, my darling. I attend to you always." Morgan pushed his head into Reid's gentle caresses and smiled under the sheets as Reid continued, "Whenever you walk into a room, you command the space within and you catch not only my eye, but every eye in the area. You are beautiful, powerful. And everyone knows it. They show it in varying forms of respect, but I can see it when they look at you. Most want you for themselves. They want to collar you, they want to chain you to their beds, they want to claim you for their own. They want to tame you. But, that... that would ruin what makes you gorgeous. It's not your features, lovely as they are, that capture the world around you. It's your resilience, your passion, your curiosity, your courage, that makes you stand out from all the rest. You are a true beauty just as you are. My wild, unruly, puerile Submissive. Please, keep breaking rules as you see fit. And, I will keep punishing you, as I promised. I will never grow tired of it just as I'll never grow tired of you."

Morgan pressed another kiss to Reid's belly, nuzzling his face into the warm skin, "I don't deserve you, Doctor."

Reid answered, "Of course, you do."

Morgan sniffed once, holding back his emotions before placing his large hands at his boyfriend's waist band and tugging his undershorts down. Reid lifted his legs to assist and Morgan ran his hands against the hairy skin of his Dominant's calves. He kissed up the leg, the shin, the knee, the lower and upper thigh. By the time Morgan made it to his hips, he could hear Reid panting gently above the sheets. His porcelain foot, covered in a striped sock, rubbed against the mattress and arched to a point the way it does when he's experiencing pleasure. His knee raised and carried his pointed foot along the mattress before rubbing against the side of Morgan's bare ribs. 

Sucking a bite into Reid's pale hipbones, Morgan pulled blood to the surface with nibbles and kisses so he could leave a perfect mark. Morgan asked as he buried his face into Reid's soft, trimmed pubic hair if he had his notebook at the ready. Reid answered a bit more breathily than he probably wanted to that he had already taken down a few pointers as Morgan stuck his tongue out, running the point of it down Reid's mound in a straight line. When he met the base of Reid's shaft, he wet his tongue before rubbing the tip of his tongue into it, dragging it down Reid's thickening length as he blew his hot breath along for the ride. Reid's breathing grew shallower and Morgan could feel the heat emanating from his body. 

Reid panted hard as Morgan teased his tongue against his slit, licking gently with sucking kisses to the head of his sensitive cock. Morgan wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently, tongue prodding against the underside, cheeks pulled in and rubbing while Morgan kept his head completely still. He flicked his tongue against Reid's cock as he pulled off of the head, dragging his tongue down to the base of Reid's hardening shaft and rubbing the prickly hairs of his beard against Reid's balls. At that motion, Reid let out a shuddering groan, "Ahh..." and his pen scratched harshly against the paper. Morgan grinned deviously, rubbing his chin over and over again as his tongue lapped at the base of Reid's cock before rubbing his beard against Reid's balls once more, heading for his boyfriend's plump rear. 

Morgan placed his bare hands on Reid's soft pale cheeks, pushing them apart before diving in to treat Reid's ass like a medium rare sirloin steak -- which is to say, he ate every last bit of it and licked the plate clean. It was then, he noticed how stretched and open he was. With all of his aversion to penetrative sex when Morgan mentioned it, he sure had prepared himself for a good and thorough fucking. Maybe that's why he spent so long in the bedroom getting dressed before collecting Morgan from the living room.

He was getting himself ready.

And,  _boy_ , was he ready. Reid made soft, gentle begging sounds. Both of his legs slung across Morgan's shoulders and his socked feet were most definitely pointed where they squirmed against Morgan's back. His back arched dramatically when Morgan's tongue breached his well prepared hole, exiting and licking a hard line up his perineum and right across his balls before sucking one into his mouth.

Making a frustrated sound, Reid dug his heel into Morgan's shoulder blade. 

He emptied his mouth, kissing against Reid's perineum softly as he asked, "How are you doing up there, Doctor?"

"I--I--yes-- _lick_ \--uhnn!" Reid breathed out unevenly.

Morgan smiled through harder kisses and gave Reid's hole a swipe of tongue, "What was that?"

"Give me--ahh, fuck..." Reid panted.

Morgan asked, "You're taking your notes, right, Dr. Reid?"

The sound of a pen scribbling quickly broke through the covers, music to Morgan's ears as he started eating his boyfriend out again sloppily, "Yeah, I am-- _oh, God!_ Derek _, yes_!"

By the time Morgan pulled his mouth away from Reid's spit slick, hickey covered bottom, Morgan gave it an experimental smack before glancing up to see Reid's fully erect cock leaking precum and damn near begging for attention with it's angry red hue. He asked innocently, "Uh oh. You're all messy, Doctor. Did I do that?"

Reid answered bashfully, his alpha persona melting away under the promise of Morgan's sexual prowess, "I... um, yeah."

"Sorry." Morgan said breathily, heating up Reid's already burning hot cock, "I'll lick it up."

Reid let out another frustrated keen and Morgan could hear his head thumping against the pillow behind his soft curls. He then heard the sound of Reid's pen jotting something down sharply before Reid's hips canted against the mattress. Morgan spat into his large hand twice before wrapping it around Reid's shaft. He nearly engulfed all Reid had to offer in one handful, barely an inch left to latch his mouth onto, but Morgan did. Reid goes crazy when Morgan teases his slit. As Morgan's tongue flicked out, a large hand landed heavily on top of his bald head, gathering up the blankets on top of them as Reid's back arched. Morgan mumbled into his fist, "How are you taking notes with your hands on my head, Doctor? Where's your pen?"

"Uh! Yeah! On the bedside table..." Reid answered distractedly.

Morgan pulled his hands and mouth away from Reid, smiling at Reid's sound of disappointment and need, "I'm not touching you if you're not taking notes. How are you going to do what you want to do without it?"

Reid complained, "We both know I don't need notes."

Morgan asked, "Then how come I've sucked your dick twelve times since we've been together and you  _still_  can't get it right on me, Doctor?"

He could hear Reid's blush, "Because I'm no good at it."

Morgan shook his head, "No. There's not a single thing in the world you're no good at. The only reason you haven't mastered it is because you don't learn case by case. You learn by analyzing, statistics, and memorization. Now, stop fucking around and get that pen out, or you'll never know how to please me the way you want to."

Reid shuffled above the blanket, letting out a huff, "Fine. I have the pen."

"You do?" Morgan asked.

Reid said angrily, "Yeah!"

Morgan grinned devilishly before opening his mouth wide and sucking Reid back into the back of his throat, bobbing his head enthusiastically as he went for it hard. He heard a loud moan from above him and a clatter, "I dropped the pen!"

Letting out a soft smile, Morgan asked him to pick it up. And as he picked it up, leaning off of the edge of the bed and nearly falling over before Morgan reached up quickly and grabbed his leg, stabilizing them. The covers shifted and flailed over Morgan's head and he raised an eyebrow in confusion, asking, "You okay up there, Doctor?"

"Yep! Got it! Got the pen!"

Morgan chuckled, placing a kiss on his Dominant's thigh before kissing his way up his leg. He trailed his lips higher and higher along his heated skin, sucking and nibbling bites into it. As his boyfriend's breath hitched, Morgan breathed against a red mark he sucked into his leg. He played Reid's body like a finely tuned harp. Every time. Morgan smirked into the arched muscle of his boyfriend's upper thigh. 

Reid let out another gasp and chuckled at the sound of his own sudden effeminate exclamation. Morgan gleefully licked along his body before he started sucking again, lowering one of his hands to stabilize himself. He heard a mix of Reid's enthusiastic groans and quick scribbling of his pen as he bobbed his head hard and took his Dom all the way down to the root. Thankfully, Reid doesn't have too much to give, so Morgan can take all of him in without a blink. 

He shook his head, humming and sticking his tongue out of his mouth to get a swipe at Reid's base every time his head goes down. Reid let out a strangled groan, the sound of his twitching upper body banging the headboard against the wall. He made sounds louder than Morgan ever had, funny due to his obsession with Morgan making noise. Maybe that's why he wants to put Morgan is his shoes -- feeling weaker, subordinate, less in control. The fact that Morgan gets off on it too is only a plus in Reid's eyes. 

So, Morgan sucked harder, dead set on making him louder, louder. Reid's back arched as Morgan pulled up and focused on Reid's tip, wrapping his hand around what was left, trying to physically suck the orgasm out of his cock.

Reid's pen scratched hurriedly as he begged softly, "Please..."

Morgan smirked around his boyfriend's dick, sucking harder and bobbing his head until -- " _Yeah!_  Oh, yeah! Fuck! I'm gonna--"

Reid's back arched hard against the bed and Morgan heard the pen and memo pad clatter to the floor as a pair of hands latched on to his head. He pushed Morgan's head down and let out loud, clipped moans as his fingers dug into the back of his Submissive's skull. Morgan sucked obsessively, drinking down all Reid had to offer, sounds and seed alike. As Reid's tremors quieted and his flow stopped, he pulled off with an experimental lick, "Hey, kid. How were those notes?"

"F-unff..." Reid panted into a pillow, sighing out a soft moan, "Der... I... uh... whoo."

Morgan added with a cocky chuckle, "I sucked your brains out, didn't I, Doctor?"

Reid laughed breathily, "Shut up. Come..."

Morgan spoke, "Yeah, I know. I made you cum real hard."

"Ugh." Reid's hand smacked Morgan's head impatiently, "I was... gonna say... come  _here_ , you fucking... narcissist complex... riddled... son of a bitch."

Morgan laughed loudly, pushing his way through the covers, beyond excited to see his Dominant's drained, exhausted, blissed out face. When he reached up the top, he was greeted with the sighed of his boyfriend breathing heavily. One of his pale hands were buried in his bangs, his neck was shiny with sweat, his tee shirt was stuck to his chest, his eyes were shut tight, and he was smiling gently. He pulled himself up to Reid's chest and lay his head down onto it.  He smiled and breathed in the scent of his Dominant's newly sated passion. 

Reid pushed his face away with a chuckle, "Eww, stop smelling my sweat."

Morgan grinned, nuzzling into Reid's shoulder, "Mmmm, it's awful! I love it! You know why?"

Reid lifted his chin with a complaining groan as he let his Submissive sniff to his heart's content, "Because you're the reason I smell like this and you find a sense of pride in that... hey, Derek?"

Morgan asked softly, pressing a kiss to his neck, "Yes, Doctor."

"Nah, stop it with the 'Doctor' stuff. I don't want to scene anymore." Reid leaned into the kiss, "I want to talk to  _you_."

Morgan glanced up at him, "Sure, what is it, kid?"

Reid placed his hand at Morgan's head, petting it gently and smiling, "Do you want to... go on vacation with me?"

Morgan wrinkled his brow and smiled, "What? Vacation? You do realize where we work right?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah. And, I figured since we both work at the same place and have the same time off, we're both free when we're both free. So, maybe we can stop by Vegas and... have dinner and... fuck a little... and see some shows and... visit my mom and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Visit your mom? You want to re-introduce me?" Morgan asked with a smile blossoming on his handsome face, "...as what?"

Reid shrugged, "The guy who gives the best orgasms in the western hemisphere."

Morgan grinned and shoved Reid's shoulder softly, "Oh, yeah? She'll be glad to meet me then. I'll just duck down to Nevada and give her the ol' Morgan patented..." he started to wiggle his tongue in the air and put his forefinger and middle finger in a V over his mouth.

"Eww! Gross, you freak!" Reid let out a surprised laughed aloud, pushing Morgan down and trying to climb over him with his shaky, climax loosened legs. The only reason Reid even got on top of him is because Morgan allowed it. Well, that and the fact that Morgan was still doing the lewd hand motion that signified licking a woman's pussy. Reid tried to push his boyfriend's hands out of the way as he laughed, trying to get him to stop. "Don't talk about eating my mom out! That's so gross! She's 74! Just leave her alone!"

Morgan chuckled, fighting his boyfriend back lightly enough to let Reid win, "Oh, my God. Dude. She would love it; I'm quite the cunning linguist. You already know my special skills first hand, don't you, Pretty Boy?" as he reached over the covers and palmed Reid's sizeable ass. "Last I remember, I just got done tongue fucking so hard your hands stopped working. And you, uh, you  _talk_  with those, huh?"

Reid rolled his eyes, grabbing Morgan's hands and pinning them to both sides of his head and planting his own thin legs to straddle him, "Well, I have full use of my hands now, so..."

Morgan asked haughtily, lifting his chin in pride, "So what?"

Reid answered, "So, I'm going to pin your hands to the headboard and ride your cock until you scream so loud your throat gets all hoarse like it did last month, you remember that? When the team asked how you lost your voice and you had to lie so they wouldn't know I'd fucked you into another dimension the night before?"

Morgan spoke, "Well, well, well. First the prepped booty and now all this talk about sodomy... here I thought you were gung ho on deep throating me tonight."

"I can finger myself whenever I want, because unlike you, I don't need my partner's permission to self satisfy. And, I was ready to suck you off for the first time tonight, but things change." Reid perked up with a smile, "Give a man an orgasm like that and it makes him want to pay it forward."

Morgan chuckled, "Oh, really? I seem to think otherwise."

Reid gave Morgan a knowing wink and answered, "Hmm. You do?"

"Yeah."

"Extrapolate."

"I will."

"Good, go."

"You never planned on sucking my cock tonight, not really, anyway." Morgan explained, keeping his eyes locked on his lover's soft brown gaze, "You wanted me to suck yours. So, you played the game, pretending to be frustrated, acting like you were actually trying. All to make me feel bad for you, which worked at first. And, while I worried I was pushing you too hard, you knew my mind would come to two conclusions to alleviate your stress. One, drop the scene and make love to you, landing my mouth on your cock at at least one point of the night. Or two, bring my 'unsuccessful' teaching methods to a halt and give you an interactive lesson using systematic academia, which you nudged my brain to choose by beginning a student/teacher dynamic. Of course, I'd still be hard and wanting by the end of it, but there you'd be with the coincidentally prepped ass, all tied up in a bow for me and we'd be asleep by 10:30. All outcomes led to me with my tongue out and you nice and comfy policing our session all night long. Tonight was never about me, was it? It was about you."

Reid let out a long, proud smirk, "I love it when you profile me in bed."

Morgan grinned back, "I know."

Reid added, "But, you're wrong."

Morgan asked, "How?"

"Tonight was not about my pleasure. It was about yours." Reid grabbed Morgan's hands, thrusting them up onto the headboard above him, "You're right. I led you to my cock like a horse led to water, and I made you fucking drink."

Morgan looked up and down his boyfriend's body and as he stared, Reid used his free hand to pull the old sweaty tee shirt over his head, baring all of his skin to Morgan for the first time in two weeks. Morgan's mouth started watering at the sight of it. So much skin. So very naked. Finally. Morgan wanted to run his hands up and down his skin, but he won't. Because it will feel so fucking good at the end. He'll touch Reid after. When he's sated and held. But for now they're both naked. Together. In bed. Finally.

His dominant bent down to kiss him gently and Morgan chased his lips, opening his mouth for Reid's tongue before Reid pulled pack sharply, "You know why I did that? Because you get off on it. You like being played, you adore mind games, and it turns you on when you lose to me which is why you're always first in line to try me in the mental boxing ring. I knew you'd get it eventually. And you did. Bravo. But, in doing so, I prolonged our foreplay to last over an hour. So, your orgasm... when you finally have it... it going to be  _excruciatingly hot_."

When his boyfriend's tongue entered his mouth, he let Reid gain dominance over it gladly leaving himself at the mercy of Reid's passion before he felt him sink down on his cock. He was so tight. So very tight. Vice tight. And wet. Wet with spit and lube and lust. Mmm, fucking perfect.

Reid's hips nudged back and forth, "You need a moment to collect yourself, baby, or can I fuck you so hard I leave bruises?"

Morgan spoke nice and gentle, just the way Reid likes it, "I won't last long if you do that."

"Good. I don't want you to." Reid started jumping up and down hard, swiveling his hips in a punishing pace, "I want you to break quickly. Lose control. Jizz yourself. Hard. Inside me. Yeah! Yeah? I'm fucking you the way you like it, aren't I? You like me on top? You like being my bitch -- my little plaything, huh? Mmm, that's what you are."

Morgan panted, already close to the edge at the feeling of Reid clenching and shoving and grinding and his words, sweet fuck, his words, "Hmm, yeah, Doctor. Ride it!"

Reid grinned at the sound of Morgan's voice, riding him hard, "Yeah, you like that! Hmm? You like it when I objectify you, you piece of shit?"

Morgan nodded hard, back straining against the pressure as the headboard thumped into the wall and Reid shoved Morgan into him with all that he had, "Fuck! Yes!"

"Oh, my God, you  _whore_!" Reid gripped his boyfriend's hands harder, nails digging into his skin and causing the sweetest pain that hurt so fucking good, "You do! Damn, you're so  _slutty_! For no one but me, right? Yeah! Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it, you good fucking boy!"

Drowning in passion and lust, Morgan's head tilted back against the headboard. His body was growing weaker and weaker. He could feel it cresting at the height of his mind. He's peaking, peaking quicker than he ever thought he could. Morgan didn't even feel the plateau. Just a rising need to lose it inside his sexy as hell boyfriend just moments after they started having sex, "Yes! Give it to me! Harder! Harder!"

Reid's knees dug into the bed beside them as they grew sweaty and hot and close, skin sticking together at the joints, "Harder, huh? You want it hard? You like it rough? You need a little smack?"

Morgan moaned enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, please!"

Reid chuckled as he bounced on his boyfriend's lap. "Oh, yeah, I'm not surprised. You like that shit, don't you?"

Morgan begged, "Please, please hit me, please..."

Reid asked softly, "Where do you want it?"

Morgan breathed, "Everywhere."

Reid pushed Morgan's hands up to rest joined on the wall above his head before leaning over and reaching into the bedside table. He pulled at the wooden handle and pilfered his hand in there, slowing his movements against Morgan's cock until it found it. An old blue tie. One of Reid's. He looped it and placed each folded edge in both hands, snapping it for effect before looking at Morgan gently, "Hands behind your back. And everywhere isn't an option, angel. Pick three places and I'll slap you once in each place."

Morgan dutifully took his hands down from over his head and placed them at the base of his spine, "My left thigh, my chest, my face."

Reid moved in close to tie the bond around his wrists, breathing his air as he concentrated. Their faces were close. He couldn't not. They kissed as Reid tied the knot and tested it, asking into his lips, "Can you escape this?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, but I won't try."

"Good boy," Reid congratulated with another soft kiss, pushing Morgan's chest away and sitting firmly down on his boyfriend's lap. He started stroking slowly, watching Morgan sweat and bite his lip at the sight and feel of it all. He didn't even notice when Reid raised a hand, letting it fall to a harsh  _thwack!_  against his toned left thigh. Morgan groaned loudly, his cock twitching with need inside his Dominant. Reid smirked with an evil glint in his eye before raising his hand again, "You ready for another one?"

Morgan pleaded, "Yeah, man, give it to me."

Reid's hands traveled from his tight, firm abs up his ribs, over his perked nipples, rubbing them lovingly before lifting his right hand and bringing it down hard against his pectoral muscle. Morgan hissed in pain, "Ah! Fuck, I like it..."

"You like it?"

"I like it so fucking much, fuck."

"One more?" Reid asked hopping up and down Morgan's lap with fervor, tightening himself up further and rubbing his hard nipples with his fingers. He leaned forward and ran his tongue from Morgan's collarbone to his ear lobe, trailing his wet tongue ring along with it, sucking Morgan's ear gently, flicking his ring out so that Morgan could feel it. And, fuck, could he feel it. Yes. Yes! He's going to cum. He's going to cum so hard. He's beyond close, he's there. A breath away from--

_Slap!_

So much pain, so much pleasure. And that sound. Fuck. He was struck not only across the face, but to his very core. It hurt like a son of a bitch and the pain went from his face straight down to his cock and for that moment, everything that touched him was designed to get him off.  "Yes! Fuck! There we go, there we go, there we--"  

One more  _slap!_  knocking his face back hard.

Morgan begged out before his body pulled tight like a violin string and he was fucked into a rough, forceful orgasm that rocked him to the core. He could feel himself spilling inside of his boyfriend, abused hole filled to the brim with Morgan's spunk as he pushed him in as deep as possible, sheathing his cock as he climaxed inside of him. He panted quietly as his face stung, "Mmm, yes! Hmm, uh! Yes! Fuck me, Spencer! Yeah!" as he finished inside his boyfriend.

Reid chuckled, pushing off of him and collapsing onto the bed beside them, legs weak and tired, "I know what you're thinking."

Morgan panted out weakly, pulling himself free of the bonds behind his back and flexing his freed wrists, "What?"

Reid finished, "If I ask for Round Two, you're going to strangle me in the not sexy way."

Morgan's spent cock twitched feebly at his thigh, "You better not be hard, I swear to God. I won't be able get it up for the next fucking millennium after that big nut I just busted in you, alright?"

His Dominant began to chuckle and Morgan added moodily, "My whole body can't even move right now. Nevertheless fuck you. You'd better jack _yourself_  the hell off, man. I tapped out. I am done."

Reid started laughing, "I am a little aroused, I confess. You're really hot when you're tied up and begging for it, but I'm just going to let this one fade."

"Fine. Whatever. You've convinced me. I'll give you a hand job." Morgan made a lazy beckoning motion as he tried to catch his breath, "Come on. Get your dick over here. Come to papa."

"Oh, no. Pass. You need your sleep." Reid pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheekbone before pushing off of the bed, "And, I am dripping all over the sheets, no thanks to you, so I'm going to go take a shower."

Morgan's eyes opened curiously, "You. Wet. Soapy. Naked. Take me with you."

Reid shook his head, "No way. There are 341 shower-related deaths nation wide and you have a 1 in 807,349 chance of slipping and falling to your death."

Morgan spoke, "Sounds like pretty a good chance to me."

"But, not a chance I'd like to take." Reid reached over and pulled Morgan's big arm over to snuggle himself into it, resting his face against his boyfriend's shoulder before kissing it gently, "I love you. Shower in the morning when you're cognizant. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Morgan grinned.

Reid added, "But no pouting if you roll into the wet spot."

Morgan closed his eyes softly, nodding and succumbing to the gentle feel of his boyfriend grounding him with his love and support. Reid began to pet his head affectionately, kissing his shoulder intermittently. Morgan couldn't help but relax. He was very good at aftercare. Very good.


End file.
